Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cable sealing device for sealing a cable passing through a first and second surface.
When passing a cable through a first and a second surface, the criteria of sealing that cable in relation to said two surfaces naturally differ depending of the environmental circumstances. If the surfaces are part of an arrangement handling an inflammable substance, such as a fuel dispensing unit, the criteria of the sealing is high.
It is well-known that fuel, such as petrol or diesel, is a highly inflammable substance that must be handled with extreme care. An inherent property of fuel, that increases the risks of its handling, is its high volatility. For the above reasons, safety standards such as the UL standards for safety in North America and the ATEX directive have been created for fuel handling in order to reduce the thereby induced risks.
Fuel dispensing units generally comprise electronics in order for the user to be able to control the hydraulics of the fuel dispensing unit and refuel e.g. a vehicle. The electronics of the fuel dispensing unit can provide an increased risk in that for instance sparks from electronic circuitry and/or heat radiated from the electronic wiring and circuitry could ignite the fuel vapors. As a safety measure, the hydraulics and the electronics of a fuel dispensing unit are located in separate compartments or modules. However, in order to make the fuel dispensing unit operational it is necessary to pull cables between the hydraulics compartment and the electronics compartment, thereby risk leading inflammable substance from the hydraulic compartment up and into the electronics compartment. Accordingly, a reliable sealing of a cable passing between these compartments is crucial.
There is a number of different solutions for sealing a cable available on the market today. The technique used today is based on mounting the sealing device after the cable has been positioned. The cable to be sealed must be pulled through the surfaces in question before a gasket and some kind of sealing element is provided for each surface passed by the cable. A problem with sealing devices for cables according to this technique and other prior art is the vast amount of parts involved as well as the mounting of the same. This procedure is both troublesome and time consuming.